$ -0.15 - \dfrac{1}{40} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{40} = -0.025$ Now we have: $ -0.15 - 0.025 = {?} $ $ -0.15 - 0.025 = -0.175 $